This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Hair loss, or alopecia, is a common problem among nonhuman primates and other animals in research facilities. Alopecia is recognized as a potential indicator of compromised well being, yet there are surprisingly few studies investigating potential etiologies and treatments for this condition. This study examined some potential behavioral factors that may correlate with alopecia in female monkeys. We assessed both alopecia and behavior in 16 adult female rhesus macaques living in one of two separate outdoor environmentally controlled shelter houses. To assess alopecia, we took photos of each of the monkeys during their annual physical exams. We also obtained a hair sample, which will be assayed for cortisol content. We also assessed behavior by taking focal observations on the animals. We found that alopecia pattern was associated with hair pulling behavior. Only animals with a patchy pattern of alopecia engaged in hair pulling behavior (typically as the recipient). There were no differences in grooming or other behaviors among animals with the three patterns of alopecia. This finding suggests that self-epilating behaviors such as hair pulling may be associated with specific phenotypic patterns.